The Magics Of Friendship, Part 1
The Magics Of Friendship, Part 1 * Season #: 1 * Season Ep. #: 1 * Overall Ep. #: 1 * Previous: N/A * Next: The Magics Of Friendship, Part 2 Under Prince Dollops' instructions, Sunlight Glimmer goes to Trottingville to supervise the preparations for the Summer Festival and make some friends. However, Sunlight is preoccupied with the impending return of a villain for her thousand-year banishment. Trivia * First appearance of the main characters. * First two-part episode of the series. * First appearance of Apple Joe's family. * Apple Joe bites Rainbow Star's tail. Episode Prologue (Opening shot: fade in to a closed book resting on a stretch of grass. It is bound in dark red leather, with silver bands on the spine, and the cover depicts a unicorn’s head in gold with jeweled eyes. Zoom in as the cover opens to reveal “Once upon a time…” on the first page; when the screen is filled with blank whiteness, dissolve to a patch of dense clouds whose style suggests that they are part of the book’s illustrations. The border around the screen reinforces the effect. A gentle male voice begins to narrate.) * [Narrator] "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Alquastria..." (The clouds fade away and others slide out of view to expose the landscape. A town can be seen near a meandering stream, with a second one—made of clouds and rainbows—floating near it and higher than the peak of a nearby mountain. A city of white and gold projects from the nearly-vertical precipice. Zoom in on this, then cut to a pair of winged unicorns standing back to back on a cloud; the left one is pale yellow and a male, with a red mane and short tail, while the other is lavender with a lighter blue mane/tail and is female. Tilt up slowly.) * [Narrator] "…there were two regal siblings who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used his unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." (In time with these descriptions, the sun rises behind the yellow one and the moon and stars ascend behind the lavender to take its place. The two siblings now appear on opposite sides of a slowly rotating yin/yang design—sides: pastel orange and marked with sun, pastel purple with the moon.) * [Narrator] "Thus, the two siblings maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects—all the different types of ponies." (Dissolve to the sun in a clear sky and tilt down past the younger unicorn’s lowered head; her narrowed eyes flash briefly before the camera stops on a group of ponies playing, eating, working the fields.) * [Narrator] "But as time went on, the young sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder brother brought forth…" (Pan to a nighttime area filled with sleeping ponies.) * [Narrator] "…but shunned and slept through her beautiful night." (Tilt up to her, on a cloud under a crescent moon.) "One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn." (Slow pan: the two face off, younger’s head/wings lowered, before she turns away.) "The elder brother tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one’s heart…" (Extreme close-up of her closed eyes, which open to show red irises and fiercely narrowed, catlike pupils.) * [Narrator] "...had transformed her into a wicked pony of blackness." (A violet mist washes across the screen and clears to show the change: the younger sister’s coat is so dark blue as to be almost black, and she wears blue armor on her head and chest. As she rears up, her long blue mane and tail billow behind her.) * [Narrator] "Darkess Dollops!" (Lightning strikes and the camera shifts to frame the Alquastria settlements under a starless night and the crescent moon.) * [Narrator] "She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal darkness." (Dissolve to a sunlit hall in a palace and tilt down slowly to a group of five jewels attached by radial shafts to a gold hub, on which a glowing white sphere rests.) * [Narrator] "Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom." (Overhead view of five jewels, laid on an ornate gold circle around a larger sixth at the center.) * [Narrator] "The Diamonds Of Harmony!" (The elder brother now wears a gold crown and shoots a pastel rainbow-colored beam from his horn, surrounding and subduing Darkess Dollops. It resolves into an image of the moon with an illuminated crescent and the younger sister’s silhouetted head visible in the darkened portion.) * [Narrator] "Using the magic of the Diamonds of Harmony, he defeated his younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon." (It shrinks to the upper right corner of the screen, the silhouette fading away, as the background lightens and the older brother appears in the center on a golden throne. His wings are spread, he has added a gold collar/necklace to his crown, and the sun appears at top left. Zoom out slowly to frame this tableau in the morning sky above Alquastria as a younger female voice gradually takes over during the following line.) * [Narrator, young female voice] "The elder brother took on responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Alquastria for generations since." (Dissolve to the open book, which shows pictures from the preceding story.) * [Young female voice] "Hmmm..." (Cut to the reader, a light red unicorn mare who sits on her belly, intently hunched over the book on the ground before her. Her mane and tail are straight and yellow-orange, with one streak each of yellow and deep red. Her eyes are large and orange under her pink-framed/lensed glasses, and on her haunch is a “cutie mark” consisting of a six-pointed yellow star overlaid on an orange one with five small orange stars surrounding the two. This is Sunlight Glimmer, whose face and voice mark her as a serious-minded thinker. It is daytime, and the white/gold architecture visible behind her suggests that she is in the mountain city seen in the book.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Diamonds of Harmony...I know I've heard of those before." (Long overhead shot; zoom out slowly.) "But where?" (Snap to black.) OPENING THEME Act 1 (Opening shot: fade in to a stretch of road, on which Sunlight comes up over a hill, walking toward the camera. Her book is in a pair of saddlebags slung on her back. Two ponies step partly into frame in front of her, one light gray and one bright pink with a cutie mark of two light blue hearts and one light green. The voice that speaks up identifies one of them as a stallion.) * [Stallion] "There you are, Sunlight!" (Camera shift; a third is with them. All are unicorn stallions with presents on their backs. The speaker is the gray one, Twinkleshade: curly red mane/tail, bright blue eyes, cutie mark of three rainbow stars. Another—medium green coat, two-tone blue mane/tail, deep blue eyes—is Minuank. The pink one—curly medium blue mane/tail, red-violet eyes—is Cotton Candy. His tail has a stripe of lighter blue that is not present in his mane.) * [Twinkleshade] "Sunwaltzer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You want to come?" (Sunlight recoils a bit from them; now Minuank’s cutie mark can be clearly seen as an hourglass.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Oh, sorry, boys." (eyeing her bags) "I got a lot of studying to catch up on." (She gives the trio a big grin and gallops off.) * [Twinkleshade] (sighing disgustedly) "Does that pony do anything except study? I think she’s more interested in books than friends." (They go on their way.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (to herself) "I know I've heard of the Diamonds of Harmony." (She races past two other ponies, up a few flights of steps, and into a tall tower. On a balcony outside its top level, a small, light red dragon—a shade lighter than Sunlight’s coat—walks upright toward the doors carrying a present. The spiny plates running from head to tail are medium red, his underbelly is a really pale red, and he has lgither apricot ears shaped as tiny bat wings. This is Flame. Before he reaches the doors, they burst open and throw him backward; Sunlight emerges from inside.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Flame! FLAAAME!!" (surprised) "Flame?" (Cut to him, flat on his back; he sits up with eyes spinning. They are red.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "There you are." (She gallops past as he clears his head. Inside, this level is shown to be a library, with various scientific instruments—including a large hourglass—arrayed near the floor-to-ceiling windows on one side. The woozy dragon comes up the stairs, with the present now impaled on his tail.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Quick! Find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." (puzzled) "What’s that for?" (He pulls the box loose.) * [Flame] "Well, it was a gift for Sunwaltzer, but..." (The bottom falls out, dumping a damaged teddy bear that squeaks when it hits the floor. His voice is somewhat younger than hers.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Oh, Flame..." (knocking books off a stack with her head) "...you know we don't have time for that sort of thing." * [Flame] "But we're on a break!" (As Sunlight eyes a book lying on the floor; her horn flares brightly and one on the top shelf floats free and down to her. She evidently possesses telekinetic abilities, which she uses to summon several more in time on the next line.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "No…no…no…no, no, no!" (Groan.) "FLAME!!" (He is on a ladder at another high shelf, holding a book.) * [Flame] "It's over here!" (This time, her powers drag both it and him.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Ah!" (All the others hit the floor and she trots off, levitating this one alongside. This shot reveals that Flame stands roughly as tall as her back. As he reluctantly starts to pick up the books, Sunlight lets her magic do the walking through the one he found.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Diamonds, Diamonds, D, D, D...aha!" (reading) " 'Diamonds of Harmony. See 'Dollop in the Moon'?" * [Flame] (now on ladder) " 'Dollop in the Moon'? But that's just an old ponies' tale." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (flipping more pages) "Dollop, Dollop...aha!" (She has found a page that shows Darkess’s silhouette framed by a crescent moon, as seen in the prologue. Four stars appear in the picture, one at each corner.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (reading) " 'The Dollop in the Moon. Myth from olden pony times.' " (Zoom in slowly on the picture, putting her o.s.) " 'A powerful pony who wanted to rule Alquastria. Defeated by the Diamonds of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon.' " (Cut to Flame, now re-shelving books while slowly losing his balance on the ladder.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) " 'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about eternal darkness.' " (Back to her, she straightens with a gasp.) "Flame, do you know what this means?" * [Flame] "No." (Gravity takes him and the tomes down with a yell; he lands on Sunlight’s back and collects the scroll and quill pen she now has in her mouth.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Take a note, please." (snapping tail out straight) "To the prince." * [Flame] (bouncing off it to the floor) "Okey-dokey." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (dictating while pacing; he writes) " 'My dearest teacher; My continuing of studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are no the precipice of disaster.' " * [Flame] (from o.s.) "Hold on." (Back to him.) "Preci...preaki..." (He gives her a lost look—clearly he is not familiar with the word—and she thinks for a second.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Threshold." * [Flame] "Thru..." (No good.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Hmm...brink?" (Still nothing; she groans.) " 'That something really bad is about to happen!' " (He writes this bit down quickly and she resumes her dictation and pacing.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] " 'For you see, the mythical Dollop in the Moon is in fact Darkess Dollops, and she is about to return to Alquastria and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Sunlight Glimmer.' " * [Flame] (slowly) " 'Sun-light...Glim-mer.' " (He finishes writing.) "Got it!" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Great! Send it." * [Flame] "Now?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Of course!" * [Flame] "Uh…I don’t know, Sunlight. Prince Celestial’s a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Festival, and it’s, like, the day after tomorrow." (She gets in his face.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "That's just it, Flame." (straightening up; camera tilts up toward sun.) "The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Festival." (Back to her.) "It’s imperative that the Prince is told right away!" * [Flame] (writing) "Imperi...impera..." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Important!" (This word comes with enough oomph to throw him off his feet; he fetches up against a set of bookshelves.) * [Flame] "Okay, okay!" (He takes a deep breath, holds the rolled parchment in front of his mouth, and blows a burst of orange fire over it. The message burns away, leaving only a tendril of sparkling pink smoke that snakes out a high window; tilt up to this.) * [Flame] (from o.s.) "There! It's on its way." (Back to him as she paces.) "But I wouldn’t hold your breath." (Pan to her.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (smugly) "Oh, I'm not worried, Flame. The Prince trusts me completely." (crossing to him) "In all the years he’s been my mentor, he’s never once doubted me." (Flame's cheeks bulge as if he is about to vomit; instead, he belches up a burst of orange fire that forms into a sealed scroll. This drops to the floor.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I knew he would want to take immediate action." (Flame opens it and clears his throat.) * [Flame] (reading) " 'My dearest, most faithful student Sunlight...' " (Cut to her at a window; he continues o.s.) " 'You know that I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely.' " * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Mmm-hmm." * [Flame] (from o.s., reading) " 'But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!' " (She gasps as that sentence hits her like a two-by-four upside the head. Snap to black.) Act 2 (Opening shot: fade in to a scrolling overhead view of the Alquastria landscape, following a pegasus-drawn, flying gold chariot that carries Sunlight and Flame.) * [Flame] (reading) " 'My dear Sunlight: There is more to a young pony’s life than studying. So I’m sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Festival in this year’s location, Trottingville.' " (During the previous line, the camera shifts to a closer profile of the chariot; the two pegasi pulling it are white stallions in gold livery and shoes. They have two-tone blue tails and matching crests on their helmets, similar to those worn by soldiers in ancient Rome. On the end of the line, cut to a head-on view of the clouds, which part to reveal the site: a pleasant-looking small town of wood-frame, thatched-roof buildings bordered by a stream and mountain. To one side is a fenced fruit orchard. Back to the pair; Sunlight is clearly not enthused over this job.) * [Flame] (reading) " 'And I have an even more essential task for you to complete—''make some friends''.' " (She hangs her head over the side with a soft moan.) "Look on the bright side, Sunlight. The Prince arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn’t that make you happy?" (Long pause.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (brightening suddenly) "Yes. Yes, it does. You know why? Because I’m right. I’ll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Darkess Dollops’ return." (They approach the town.) * [Flame] "Then when will you make friends like the Prince said?" (Final descent.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "He said to check on preparations. I am his student, and I’ll do my royal duty, but the fate of Alquastria does not rest on me making friends." (The chariot touches down in a street, the two pegasi whinny, and Sunlight climbs out.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Thank you, sirs." (They smile and huff in response before she turns to Flame, who is now also out. As he speaks, a sky blue earth pony—that is, no horn or wings—with a fluffy, curly moderate blue mane and tail approaches from the other end of the street.) * [Flame] "Maybe the ponies in Trottingville have interesting things to talk about!" (The other pony is now seen in close-up: stallion, with a cutie mark consisting of three balloons, two red and one green. He stops in front of the pair and regards them with narrowed, reddish-violet eyes and a smile.) * [Flame] "Come on, Sunlight, just try." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (uncertainly) "Uh...hello?" (The blue one responds with a massive gasp of pure surprise, a leap that leaves him briefly suspended in midair, and a sudden dash o.s. that nearly blows Sunlight’s mane and tail off.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Well, that was interesting, all right." (She trots off, Flame following with a weary moan. Dissolve to the pair proceeding through the orchard seen on the edge of town; Flame now has a scroll and pencil in hand.) * [Flame] (reading) " 'Summer Sun Festival Official Overseer's Checklist.' " (They reach an open fence gate leading into a farm: well, barns, barrels, hay bales, and so forth. Above the gate hangs a wooden board with an apple-shaped cutout. Zoom out to frame the entire property, orchard and all.) * [Flame] " 'Number one: banquet preparations --- Sweet Fruity Acres.' " (A heavily Southern-accented male voice brings them up short.) * [Southern voice] "Yee-haa!" (Quick pan to the speaker, an orange earth pony stallion with a dirty blond mane and tail. He wears a light brown cowboy hat and has purple eyes and a trio of small red, yellow, and green as a cutie mark. Racing up to one apple tree, which has several empty wooden tubs set around its base, he fetches its trunk a solid kick or “buck” with his hind legs. The strike shakes enough apples loose to fill the tubs in seconds, and he lifts his head proudly and crosses one foreleg over the other. The angle of his head exposes a small cluster of light, freckle-like “birdcatcher spots” at the outer corner of each eye. This is Apple Joe.) (Sunlight just hangs her head with a sigh and trudges forward.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Let's get this over with." (Spike follows as she lifts her head and approaches Apple Joe with a polite smile.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Good afternoon." (Close-up.) "My name is Sunlight Glimmer." (Her face contorts in sudden pain, due to Apple Joe grabbing one of her front hooves and shaking it vigorously in a longer shot. The farmer’s voice is boisterous and friendly.) * [Apple Joe] "Well, howdy do, Miss Sunlight. A pleasure makin’ your acquaintance. I’m Apple Joe. We here at Sweet Fruity Acres sure do like makin’ new friends." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (voice vibrating) "Friends?...Actually, I ---" (Apple Joe lets go.) * [Apple Joe] (winking) "So, what can I do for you?" (Not realizing that her hoof has been released, Sunlight is still unconsciously working it up and down. Flame finally stops its motion and laughs as she gives him a dirty look.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (clearing throat, smiling) "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Festival. And you’re in charge of the food?" * [Apple Joe] "We sure as sugar are. Would you care to sample some?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Well, as long as it doesn't take ---" (Apple Joe zips away.) "--- too long." (Close-up of an iron triangle being rung as a meal summons, then cut to Apple Joe at it.) * [Apple Joe] "MEAL'S ON, EVERYPONY!!" (Back to Sunlight and Flame on the end of this. They are quickly swept up in a stampede of earth ponies, which clears to leave them dazed and seated at a table. Apple Joe pops up next to them.) * [Apple Joe] "Now, why don’t I introduce y’all to the Fruit family?" (Zoom out on the end of this to frame several new arrivals in the foreground, looking on eagerly, then cut to a close-up of Sunlight.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Thanks, but I really need to hurry." (A piece of dessert is thrust in front of her; in a longer shot, one of the family members is holding it. As Apple Joe begins to reel off names in an increasing tempo, one after another zips to the table and deposits an apple-based food item before rushing off.) * [Apple Joe] "This here’s Apple Fritter, Pumkpin Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious…" (now o.s.) "…Golden Delicious, Caramel Butter…" (Close-up of the table, ponies no longer seen as pile grows.) "… Banana Strudel, Berry Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Watermelon Crisp…" (By this point, the stack of food has grown so tall that Sunlight and Flame have had to climb up to see over it. Apple Joe pops up again and takes a huge breath before continuing, the camera shifting to each of the next two members he names. The first is a large red mare with birdcatcher spots, sleepy blue eyes, and a shaggy blond mane; she balances a cupcake on one hoof, wears a hitching collar, and has half a green apple as a cutie mark. The second, a young colt with no cutie mark, has a light red coat, reddish-orange eyes, and a neon pink mane and tail. A three-layer cake is balanced on his back, just behind the large lavender cowboy that sits on his head.) * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "...Big Maclette, Cranberry Pie..." (Back to him and Sunlight.) "...aaaaand..." (He stuffs a whole apple in Sunlight’s mouth and dashes off; quick pan to…) * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "...Grandpa Peach." (Grandpa Peach is an old, beige stallion whose mane/tail have gone white. His cutie mark is an apple pie, and he wears an apple-decorated shawl around his neck. He snoozes in a rocking chair; zoom in.) * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "Up an at 'em, Grandpa Peach! We got guests!" (He wakes up with a snort, opening his eyes just enough to show them as purple. His voice carries the same Southern accent.) * [Grandpa Peach] "Wha---?" (shambling over, mumbling) "Soup’s on…I’m a—here I come, I’m comin’…" (His joints creak audibly as he moves; when he reaches the table, Sunlight still has her mouth full from the fruit Apple Joe shoved into it.) * [Apple Joe] (patting Sunlight's back) "Why, I’d say they’re already part of the family." (One mighty spit sends the chewed-up apple flying so Sunlight can voice an uneasy giggle.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we’ll be on our way. " (Disappointed looks from others.) * [Young Southern voice] (male) "Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" (The speaker turns out to be little Cranberry Pie, who has gotten rid of the cake on his back and is now giving Sunlight the big sad soulful eyes.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do." * [Fruit family] "Awww..." (Pause.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (unwillingly) "Fine." (Cheers from the family as the camera tilts up to frame the awnings strung overhead in the trees to shade the gathering. Dissolve to a patch of blue sky marked by a few wisps of cloud and tilt down to ground level, where Flamee comes up over a hill with his checklist.) * [Flame] "Food’s all taken care of. Next is weather." (Looking back, he sees Sunlight trailing by several steps, her gut badly distended and her head nearly touching the ground.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (groaning in discomfort) "I ate too much pie." * [Flame] "Hmmm…there’s supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Star clearing the clouds." (Sunlight loos up and sees several clouds.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Well, she’s not doing a very good job, is she?" (With no warning, a multicolored blur flashes across the screen and plows her away. Globs of mud splatter back from the puddle in which they have landed; on top of Sunlight is a lavender pegasus mare whose unruly mane and tail are both striped with all the colors of the rainbow. She has reddish-brown eyes and a cutie mark of a red/yellow/blue-striped lightning bolt issuing from a cloud. This is Rainbow Star.) (Sunlight groans softly, muffled slightly by the mud, before Rainbow gets upright with a big goofy grin. Her voice has a raspy, tomboyish quality to it.) * [Rainbow Star] (laughing sheepishly, leaning over Sunlight) "Uh...'scuse me?" (More laughing as she hovers a few feet up and Sunlight groans again.) * [Rainbow Star] "Let me help you." (Off she goes, with Sunlight having barely enough time to stand up before she pushes a gray cloud into position above the puddle. A few stomps on its top produce a quick shower that leaves Sunlight clean but soaked head to tail. Rainbow’s giggle floats down from overhead; cut to her on the cloud.) * [Rainbow Star] "Oops. I—I guess I overdid it. Um…" (Back to the annoyed Sunlight; she continues o.s.) "...uh...how about this?" (“This” consists of the pegasus swooping down to fly in a tight circle around Sunlight, creating a striped whirlwind that sucks all the mud out of the puddle.) * [Rainbow Star] "My very own patented..." (She rises clear.) "...Rainblow-Drier!" (dropping to ground) "No, no, don’t thank me. You’re quite welcome." (Only now does she get a good look at the finished product: Sunlight’s mane and tail are a frizzed-out mess not unlike those of the blue pony who bugged out on her earlier. She is clearly not amused; Rainbow, on the other hand, stifles a laugh and then gives it full voice, falling over in the process. Flame follows suit.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Let me guess. You're Rainbow Star." (She bolts upright, pitching Flame away.) * [Rainbow Star] "The one and only!" (hovering) "Why? You heard of me?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I heard you’re supposed to be keeping the sky clear." (sighing, smiling) "I'm Sunlight Glimmer, and the Prince sent me to check on the weather." (Rainbow lounges on a cloud.) * [Rainbow Star] "Yeah, yeah, that’ll be a snap. I’ll do it in a jiffy." (Back to Sunlight; she continues o.s.) "Just as soon as I’m done practicing." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Practicing for what?" (Back to Rainbow.) * [Rainbow Star] (pointing) "The Thunderbolts!" (Quick pan in the direction she has indicated, stopping on a poster pasted on a wall. Silhouettes of four pegasi streak across its starry sky, while three more—two stallions and a mare—stand proudly in the foreground. All three of these wear goggles and orange-yellow jumpsuits that leave snouts, ears, and manes exposed, and their manes are electric red. Three lightning bolts are displayed at the bottom, the center one having a pair of wings. Zoom in slightly.) * [Rainbow Star] (from o.s.) "They're gonna perform at the Festival tomorrow." (Back to her, doing a loop to another cloud.) "And I'm gonna show 'em my stuff." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (smiling shrewedly) "The Thunderbolts?" * [Rainbow Star] "Yep." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "The most talented flyers in all of Alquastria?" * [Rainbow Star] "That’s them." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Pffft! Please." (Rainbow glares at her.) "They’d never accept a pegasus who can’t even keep the sky clear for one measly day." * [Rainbow Star] "Hey. I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (quietly) "Prove it." (The pegasus regards her from beneath lowered eyebrows for another moment, then springs into action to kick apart one cloud after another. The wake of her movements blows Sunlight’s fluffed-up mane and tail back and forth as she and Flame watch.) * [Rainbow Star] "Loop-the-loop around, and wham!" (After this last hit, the sky above Trottingville is left without a cloud in it. This shot shows a round three-story tower or pavilion, with a porch at ground level and a balcony outside each upper story. The structure stands in a large open area, the town square, which is located near the stream at the edge of town. Unlike the other Trottingville buildings that will be seen on camera, this one appears to have one-piece double doors.) * [Rainbow Star] "What’d I say?" (She drops onto the bridge over the stream.) "Ten seconds flat. I’d never leave Trottingville hanging." (The jaws of both watchers hang wide open at this acrobatic display in a close-up. Flame is first to recover.) * [Rainbow Star] (from o.s., laughing) "You should see the look on your face!" (flying across, doubling back) "You’re a laugh, Sunlight Glimmer. I can’t wait to hang out some more." (That last sentence kicks Sunlight’s brain back into gear and throws a shock into her, but Rainbow zips away before she can say anything.) * [Flame] "Wow…she’s amazing!" (He toys with Sunlight’s mane and smothers a guffaw; she gives him a disapproving little groan and stalks away toward the pavilion.) * [Flame] (following) "Wait! It’s kinda pretty once you get used to it!" (Zoom in on the upper portion of the pavilion on the end of this, then dissolve to Flame inside, checking the list again. Behind him, banners and flowers have been hung on the walls.) * [Flame] "Decorations." (Cut to a ceiling-level view of the area—a single circular room—and tilt down past the elaborate hangings. The two siblings from the prologue are featured separately among the artwork, which includes a plethora of adornments for the balcony railings.) * [Flame] (from o.s., breathlessly) "Beautiful." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "Yes. The décor is coming along nicely." (Both are now in view.) "This oughta be quick. I’ll be at the library in no time. Beautiful, indeed." (Between them, some distance back, another pony can partially be seen: light yellow coat, long lavender mane/tail done in loose elegant curls, cutie mark of three light pink lozenge-shaped jewels. That is, their shape matches that of the diamonds on playing cards.) * [Flame] "Not the decor...her!" (On this last word, the camera zooms in past the pair to focus on the third—a unicorn mare standing on a small dais at the back of the room. She wears magenta eyeshadow, and her appearance and bearing mark her as a sophisticated type even before her voice confirms it. This is Melosa, who opens her eyes to expose moderate blue irises while levitating a few ribbon samples for a closer look.) * [Melosa] "No…no…no…" (Back to Flame, hearts in eyes; she continues o.s.) "…oh!...goodness, no…hmmm…" * [Flame] (grooming himself; hearts float up) "How are my spines? Are they straight?" (Sunlight just gives him a funny look before approaching the dais.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Good afternoon." * [Melosa] (glancing briefly toward her) "Just a moment, please. I’m in the zone, as ’twere. Ah, yes!" (tightening a glittering red bow on a post) "Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Melosa, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help you—" (She trails off into a cry of horror upon getting her first good look at the poofed-up wreck of Sunlight’s mane/tail, seen in a close-up and tilt from hooves to head.) * [Melosa] (from o.s.) "Oh, my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Oh, you mean my mane?" (Cut to frame both.) "Well, it’s a long story. I’m just here to check on the decorations, and then I’ll be out of your hair." * [Melosa] "Out of my hair? What about your hair?" (She starts to gently bulldoze Sunlight along.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Wait! Where are we going? Help!" (The lovestruck dragon floats after the pair, using the end of his tail as a propeller. Wipe to the exterior of an ornately decorated two-story building that bears a striking resemblance to an antique carousel, including the horses attached to the small upper story’s support posts and the one painted on a sign above the front door. This is the Bowtie Boutique, whose door is split halfway up its height into two sections, each with its own knob. Unless otherwise noted, all doors in Trottingville will have this design, the same as that of the “Dutch door” commonly seen in horse stables. Several tents have been erected in the fields behind the building. Zoom in slowly.) * [Melosa] (from inside) "No...no...uh-uh." (Cut to a mirror inside, which reflects a rather put-out Sunlight dressed as a four-legged Statue of Liberty.) * [Melosa] (from o.s.) "Too green." (As a proper Southern lady.) "Too yellow." (A Spanish dancer.) "Too poofy." (A 1950s teenager.) "Not poofy enough." (A French noblewoman.) "Too frilly." (An aerobics instructor.) "Too…shiny." (Each of these outfits has incorporated a saddle in its design, and Sunlight’s mane is done in an appropriate style; her tail is back to its usual shape. The next one consists of only the saddle, bedecked with small jewels and a necklace bearing a large emerald. The straps float loose behind her; the mane is back to its normal straight style.) * [Melosa] (from o.s., approvingly) "Now go on, my dear." (Cut to her.) "You were telling me where you’re from." (She grabs the straps in her teeth and pulls. This area of the shop, part of a large showroom on the ground floor, can now be seen to have several mirrors, a changing room, and a low platform for customers to stand on so they can see their reflection. Sunlight has risen to her hind legs, exposing a bracelet on a front hoof as part of the outfit.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (strangled) "I’ve…been…sent…from…Hantergolt…to…" (Melosa lets go, surprised.) * [Melosa] "Huh?" (They go flying in opposite directions; Melosa is first to get up. The city on the mountaintop has now been identified.) * [Melosa] "Hantergolt?!?" (She rushes over.) "Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can’t wait to hear all about it." (leaning close; Twilight backs up) "We’re gonna be the best of friends, you and I." (Her happy reverie breaks when she takes a good look at Sunlight’s new duds.) * [Melosa] "Emerald?!? What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" (She dashes off.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (galloping past Flame) "Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" (He just stands in the middle of the floor and sighs contentedly before the view dissolves to a close-up of him riding through a meadow on Sunlight’s back.) * [Flame] "Wasn't she wonderful?" (Longer show; Sunlight no longer wears the fancy saddle.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" * [Flame] (checking it, clearing throat) "Oh...uh...music. It's the last one." (Sunlight stops short upon hearing a fanfare being whistled somewhere up ahead; she and Flame hide in some bushes and poke their heads out to watch. Pan away from them to the source—several birds perched in a tree, with a light mintcream green pegasus hovering in front of them and facing away from the camera. Slightly long, straight orange mane and tail that curl gently upward at the ends, and a cutie mark of three butterflies; one blue, one red, and one yellow.) (One of the birds is noticeably out of time, drawing the pony’s worried attention. A close-up presents Buttercup for the first time—stallion, with green eyes under his blue-framed glasses and a soft, gentle, exhausted, slightly deadpan voice.) * [Buttercup] "Oh, no. Eh, stop, please, everyone." (Silence; he flies up to the bad singer.) "Eh, excuse me, sir. Not to offend you in any way or any matter, but your rhythm is just a few beats off or so." (Back away.) "Now then...everyone follow me. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s., calling to him) "Hello!" (The shout not only startles the conductor, but scares his entire vocal ensemble out of the tree.) * [Buttercup] "Ahh!" (He sees Sunlight, now out of the bushes.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Oh, my. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten your birds. I’m just here to check up on the music, and it’s sounding beautiful." (Buttercup touches down, looking at Sunlight sidelong or not at all, and fidgets one hoof against the ground without saying anything. The newcomer stitches a big grin across her face and lets her eyes flick nervously back and forth for a moment before breaking the silence.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I'm Sunlight Glimmer." (Silence; Buttercup still avoids eye contact.) "What's your name?" * [Buttercup] (slurred) "Eh...it's Buttercup." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I'm sorry, what was that?" * [Buttercup] (backing away, slower) "Eh, the name is Buttercup." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Didn't quite catch that." (The strange pegasus suddenly ran and curls into a ball next to a tree, moaning and holding his head while rocking back and forth. Birds return to the tree.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Well, um, it looks like your birds are back. So I guess everything’s in order. Keep up the good work." (Buttercup still moans.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (backing off slowly) "Oo-kay." (Buttercup just sat there, eyes downcast and still holding his head. He finally looks up toward Sunlight; cut to his perspective of the unicorn and Flame, who has at last emerged from the bushes.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (to him) "Well, that was easy." (Back to Buttercup, who comes back up on all four with a gasp and a flutter of wings that scares all the birds off again. Now he gets some lung power behind his voice.) * [Buttercup] "A baby dragon!" (He zips over to Flame, knocking Sunlight away.) "Hah, I've never seen a baby dragon before! He’s so cute!" * [Flame] (to the sprawled-out Sunlight) "Well, well, well!" * [Buttercup] "...And he talks. I didn’t know dragons could talk. That’s just so incredibly wonderful, I…" (hovering) "…I just don’t even know what to say!" (Flame suddenly finds himself grabbed by Sunlight’s magic and hoisted onto her back; pan to her on the next line as she starts away.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Well, in that case, we better be going." (Buttercup hurries after her.) * [Buttercup] "Wait! Wait! What's his name?" * [Flame] "I'm Flame." * [Buttercup] "Hi, Flame. I'm Buttercup. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" * [Flame] "Well, what do you want to know." * [Buttercup] "Absolutely everything." (This conversation keeps grating on Sunlight’s nerves until the last line, when her eyes pop in surprise. She groans loudly and the camera cuts to a long shot of the trio going down the road.) * [Flame] "Well, I started out as a cute little orange-and-yellow egg." (Dissolve to the trio walking through Trottingville proper. It is now late in the afternoon, and Flame is still talking to Buttercup as Sunlight glares impatiently ahead.) * [Flame] "And that’s the story of my whole entire life—well, up until today. Do you want to hear about today?" * [Buttercup] "Oh, yes, please!" (Sunlight does a quick 180-degree turn and stops in the same motion to face Buttercup, prompting a yell from the passenger.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I am so sorry." (Long shot: they have arrived at a large, gnarled tree whose trunk and foliage are set with many windows, one of which has a hanging lantern. A balcony is visible perhaps halfway up, the front door displays a picture of a lit candle, and a sign outside depicts an open book. In addition, a beehive hangs from one branch. This can only be the library Flame mentioned earlier in the act.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "How did we get here so fast? This is where I’m staying while in Trottingville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." * [Flame] "No I don't!" (She bucks him off with a big phony grin.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (leaning to him, baby talk) "Aw, wookit that. He’s so sweepy, he can’t even keep his wittle bawance." (The “sweepy”—that is, “sleepy”—dragon glares at her stupidly grinning face before being swept up by Buttercup.) * [Buttercup] "Poor thing." (flying inside) "You simply must get him to bed." (Realizing that things are getting out of hand, Sunlight dashes in and quickly ejects her.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Yes, yes. We'll get right on that. Well, good night!" (Door slam, leaving a very befuddled Buttercup on the step. Cut to the pitch-black interior, with the figures of Sunlight and Flame dimly visible; he is quite put out at having the conversation broken off so abruptly. Both pairs of eyes gleam in the darkness.) * [Flame] "Huh. Rude much?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Sorry, Flame, but I have to convince the Prince that Darkess Dollops is coming, and we’re running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where’s the light?" (She lets her eyes spin in their sockets on “crazy ponies” to drive the point home. Her question is answered when the lights suddenly come on, revealing a large circular room whose walls are lined with bookshelves; other volumes are scattered around lofts set into the walls above them. Night has fallen, and this reading room is filled with ponies, many of whom blow on noisemakers in their mouths. Streamers hang from the upper reaches.) * [Crowd] "SURPRISE!!!" (Confetti rains down over the group, and a party favor is blown out in front of one thoroughly confused, grumpy-looking violet unicorn who moans wearily. Fade to black.) Act 3 (Opening shot: fade in to the surprise party in full swing. The blue pony who dashed away so quickly upon first seeing Sunlight pops his head into view to address her. This is Inkie Pie, whose voice is cheerful, energetic, and slightly hyperactive-sounding.) * [Inkie Pie] "Surprise! Hi. I’m Inkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you!" (hopping around) "Were you surprised? Were you, were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." * [Inkie Pie] (giggling) "That’s silly." (leaning on Sunlight, who shakes her head) "What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh! Booooring!" (Big grin; he follows Sunlight, talking full tilt.) "You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, 'Hello,' and I was all—" (Gasp.) "Remember? You see, I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before, that means you’re new." (Close-up of Sunlight, groaning; he continues o.s.) " ’Cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony, in Trottingville." (Sunlight comes to a refreshment table. As Inkie keeps going at top speed, poking his head into/out of view from all angles, she takes a red bottle in her teeth and pours its contents into a waiting glass. Other bottles on the table are green.) * [Inkie Pie] "And if you’re new, it meant you hadn’t met anyone yet, and if you haven’t met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, And if you don’t have any friends, then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad. And I had an idea, and that’s why I went—" (Gasp.) (Close-up of the glass as Sunlight puts a straw into it. The green bottles’ labels display filled glasses, while the red one shows flames. On the start of the next line, cut to frame them both as Sunlight starts to sip.) * [Inkie Pie] "I should throw a great big, ginormous, super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Trottingville!" (Apple Joe, Buttercup, Rainbow Star, and Melosa quickly gather around him.) "See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" (Sunlight's eyes pop as big as dinner plates and she turns to face the group, her face suddenly redder than her coat with bulging cheeks and streaming eyes due to the effects of her drink. Zoom in quickly to a close-up.) * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "Are you all right, ma'am?" (Longer shot; Sunlight jumps up with steam whistling from her ears, her mane and tail briefly turning to flames, and zips off at top speed. Inkie’s next words get a round of puzzled looks.) * [Inkie Pie] "Aww, she’s so happy she’s crying!" (As Sunlight goes upstairs to get some relief, Flame picks up the bottle and regards its label; close-up of this.) * [Flame] (from o.s.) "Hot sauce." (Inkie reaches into view and tips the bottle so that the sauce dribbles over one of the cupcakes on the table.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Mmmm..." (If his previous words had the others confused, his next action—to pick up the snack and eat it in one bite—really throws them for a loop or three.) * [Inkie Pie] (mouth full) "What? It's good!" (They smile again at the sheer silliness of her appetite. Dissolve to a loft that has been outfitted as a bedroom for Sunlight. There are bookshelves lining one wall, but the rest of the space has been cleared to make room for a bed, a house plant, a small floor mat, and a table by the window with a bust of a unicorn on it. Two overlapping horseshoes and a cuckoo clock have been hung on the wall, and a telescope stands at the window. Part of the floor-level section of this room is visible: more bookshelves, a desk, the entrance to a staircase leading down. This living space, therefore, is on a higher level than the main reading room.) (Sunlight is on the bed, huddled on top of the blankets with her head under the pillow, and the lights are dim up here. However, muffled, pounding dance music can be heard from below, indicating that the party is still going. She lifts her head, pillow and all, and takes note of the insanely late hour with a groan. A door is heard opening.) * [Flame] (from o.s.) "Hey, Sunlight!" (Floor level; he has just entered, lampshade on head, and is still grooving to the beat that can now be heard very clearly.) * [Flame] "Inkie Pie's starting Pin the Tail on the Pony! Wanna play?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "No! All the ponies in this town are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is?" * [Flame] "It’s the eve of the Summer Sun Festival." (Cut to Sunlight; he continues o.s.) "Everypony has to stay up, or they’ll miss the Princess raise the sun." (Ground level, framing both.) "You really should lighten up, Sunlight. It’s a party!" (With a tilt of the shade, he saunters out to rejoin it; she mimics his tone of voice with gibberish as the door closes. Overhead view as she lies down, holding the pillow over herself, and groans.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Here I thought I’d have time to learn more about the Diamonds of Harmony. But, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" (A turn toward the window affords her a clear view of the full moon, whose craters and darkened surfaces form the silhouette of Darkess’ head. She gets up and approaches as four prominent stars slowly drift toward it.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (softly) “ 'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year…' ” (Outside the window.) “ '…the stars will aid in her escape…' ” (levitating an open book) “ '…and she will bring about everlasting night.' ” (She is repeating what she read about the Dollop in the Moon during Act One, with a slight mis-quotation of the last two words. Back inside the room; she lowers the book, which shows the same vision that she sees through the window.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "I hope the Prince was right." (Close-up, the moon reflected in her eyes.) "I hope it really is just an old pony tale." (Door opens.) * [Flame] (from o.s.) "Come on, Sunlight!" (Cut to him, still wearing the lampshade.) "It’s time to watch the sunrise!" (Wipe to the exterior of the town square pavilion, its windows glowing into the night as several ponies make their way to the door and the music fades. Inside, the camera tilts down from the many banners and the pegasi admiring them to frame a hushed, packed house; the dais on which Melosa was working stands empty, as does the balcony directly above. A curtained archway is behind the balcony railing. The profound silence is shattered when Cobalt zips up to Sunlight and Flame, the latter riding on Sunlight’s back and having ditched the shade.) * [Inkie Pie] "Isn’t this exciting? Are you excited? ’Cause I’m excited, I’ve never been so excited, well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went—" (Gasp.) "But I mean, really, who can top that?" (The birds Buttercup was rehearsing in Act Two perform a short fanfare, and a spotlight picks out the vacant balcony and descends to the dais. Here now stands a light yellow earth pony mare wearing gold-framed half-moon glasses, and a white shirt collar secured with a red ribbon tie. Her waved mane and tail are two light shades of purple. She is Mayor Filly, and her voice has a tone of dignity that comes with age and experience in office.) * [Mayor Filly] "Fillies and gentle-colts!" (Close-up. The eyes behind the spectacles are brown, and her cutie mark consists of a scroll tied with a blue ribbon.) * [Mayor Filly] "As Mayor of Trottingville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Festival!" (Cheering from all except a very uneasy Sunlight and Flame, then silence.) * [Mayor Filly] "In just a few moments…" (Tilt up slowly toward the windows, putting her o.s.) "…our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" (The camera has stopped on the banner depicting the sun. Back to Sunlight, Flame, and Cobalt.) * [Mayor Filly] (from o.s.) "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land…" (During this line, Sunlight looks up at the moon and is stunned to see the four drifting stars disappear into its perimeter. At the same time, the dark unicorn-head shape vanishes from the surface. Back to Mayor Filly on the start of the next line.) * [Mayor Filly] "…the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day…the good, the wise…" (Pan through the jubilant throng; she continues o.s.) "…the bringer of harmony to all of Aquastria…" * [Buttercup] (to his birds) "Ready?" (Back to Mayor Filly.) * [Mayor Filly] "...Prince Celestial!" (Quick tilt up to Melosa, who grabs a nearby rope in her teeth and hauls on it. The curtains part, the spot hits the balcony as another fanfare plays, and Melosa—now seen to be standing at its edge—looks toward the pool of light. However, there is no one and nothing in it.) * [Melosa] "Huh?" (General confused murmurs; cut to Sunlight and Flame and zoom in.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (fearfully) "This can't be good." * [Mayor Filly] "Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." (Back to Sunlight/Flame/Cobalt on the end of this.) * [Inkie Pie] (jumping in place) "Ooh, ooh! I love guessing games! Is he hiding?" * [Melosa] "He's gone!" (Gargantuan gasp from all present.) * [Inkie Pie] (to Sunlight) "Ooh, she's good!" (Her good cheer goes bye-bye in a split second as she voices a panicked cry while glancing up toward the balcony. Twinkling clouds of deep blue-violet vapor have begun to envelop the balcony as another gasp rises from ground level. Zoom in on Sunlight and Flame, who remain fully illuminated and move closer to the camera as if on a conveyor belt; the lights dim on the rest of the crowd.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (softly) "Oh, no." (The thickening clouds burst away, revealing the blue-armored, winged unicorn figure of Darkess behind them. Her mane and tail are made of the same blue-violet vapor, and her coat is actually an even darker blue-black hue than in the picture from Sunlight’s book. The edge of her helmet frames scornful, light blue-green eyes with catlike pupils and deep blue-violet shadow on the lids, and her towering size is accentuated by the spread of her wings. A white crescent moon appears both on her chest armor plate, and against a dark purple splotch on her haunch as her cutie mark.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "Darkess Dollops!" (Flame moans in shock and faints, toppling off her back. Darkess’s voice broadcasts an unsettling mixture of suavity, contempt, and barely concealed menace in roughly equal parts.) * [Darkess Dollops] "Oh, my beloved subjects. It’s been so long since I’ve seen your precious little sun-loving faces." (The camera cuts here and there among the terror-stricken crowd during the second half of this line, then frames a boiling-mad Rainbow in close-up.) * [Rainbow Star] "What did you do with our Prince?!?" (She starts into a flying charge, but Apple Joe grabs tail in teeth to stop her.) * [Apple Joe] "Whoa there, girly!" * [Darkess Dollops] (chuckling richly) "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don’t you know who I am?" * [Inkie Pie] (cheerfully) "Ooh, ooh! More guessing games! Um…Hokey Smokes! How about…Queen Meanie? No…Black Snobby! Black Snobby!" (His next guess is muffled by the cupcake that Apple Joe crams into his mouth with a big embarrassed grin.) * [Darkess Dollops] (leaning over Buttercup, scaring his birds) "Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" (Next she gets in Melosa’s face, cradling it in a lock of her intangible mane.) * [Darkess Dollops] "Did you not recall the legend?" (slapping gently) "Did you not see the signs?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from o.s.) "I did!" (Cut to her; Flame still laid out.) "And I know who you are! You’re the Dollop in the Moon—Darkess Dollops!" * [Darkess Dollops] "Well, well, well. Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I’m here." * [Sunlight Glimmer] (losing her nerve) "You're here to...to..." (She swallows hard. Long shot of Darkess, seen through the crowd; zoom in as she lets go with a growing chuckle.) * [Darkess Dollops] "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" (Zoom out quickly; lightning cracks through the upper reaches of the pavilion and the material of her mane and tail billow over the entire room as she laughs exultantly. At ground level, Twilight grits her teeth out of nervous fear, the camera zooming in on her face. Cut to a “To be continued…” title card and fade to black.) End of episode.